


Appreciating Your Girlfriend

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Aria have their own special ways of making the other feel loved. </p><p>Formerly called Massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless reunion smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has a lot of work to do, but Aria has other plans for her girlfriend. Which girl will  
> win?

Luka sighed as she pored over the business papers in front of her. It had been a hard day at the office and she had been ready for a nice relaxing night waiting for her girlfriend to get home. Just before she had been about to leave, her boss had given her this stack of papers to work on.

Now, here she was, stuck on the couch in her living room, trying to fill out the countless forms she had received. The pinkette wondered if she could leave them for later, but shook her head. If she were to do that, they would never get done.

Sighing once more, Luka went back to work, finishing one sheet and moving on to the next. So engrossed was she in the assignment given that she didn’t hear the front door open.

Aria bounced into the house. She wouldn’t admit it, but she had missed her girlfriend over the past week, calling Luka every day was not enough in the eyes of the light-haired pinkette.

She had missed the way Luka cooked, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the smell of her hair, the way her skin felt under her fingertips, the way she moaned when Aria-.

The light pinkette blinked as she realized where her thoughts were going. Licking her lips, she smirked. She had _definitely_ missed that and couldn’t wait to shower Luka with love and affection. She was going to make certain her girlfriend felt the love tonight and the next night and the night after that.

Aria rounded into the living room and frowned, her hopes dashed. Sitting on the couch and perusing over some very official looking documents was none other than the person she wanted to see. However, said person seemed to be in a state of distress as she looked over the documents.

Aria cocked her head at her girlfriend, wondering what could make her dear Luka’s face so stressed. The darker pinkette even had her reading glasses on to better see the papers before her and her brows were knit in consternation. Aria sighed silently and moved forward.

“Hello, love.” she called, giving the other woman a smile.

Luka glanced up and offered a weary smile in return. “Hello, Ia. How was your trip?”

“It was boring as usual.” the lighter pinkette huffed, plopping on the couch. “What are you doing?”

“Some paperwork from my boss.” Luka replied tiredly.

“Kaito gave you this much work?” Aria asked in surprise.

“Yes.” Aria pouted slightly, not liking that their old friend was overworking her girlfriend.

“Kalu, perhaps you should take a short break?” Aria suggested calmly, hoping that her girlfriend would take the bait.

“But these papers have to be completed by Wednesday, Aria.” Luka sighed. “If I don’t have them finished, then Mr. Shion will most likely fire me. He’s been very huffy since Miku left him for Lily.”

“I still don’t understand how those two get along.” Aria muttered, glancing worriedly to her tired girlfriend. “Can’t you work on them tomorrow then?” she inquired.

Luka shook her head forlornly and groaned, “Tuesdays are always the busiest days at the office. So many clients come in that not many of us can even take a lunch break when we’re supposed to.”

Aria nodded and watched Luka work for a few moments, stroking her lover’s darker pink hair and rubbing her shoulders slightly. Luka seemed to relax a bit more with her girlfriend’s presence and Aria smiled softly, happy that she still had this effect on Luka. The darker pinkette finished another sheet and went to work on the next, her shoulders shifting beneath the lighter pinkette’s hands. This gave Aria a mischievous idea to help Luka relax.

Aria stood and moved behind her girlfriend, humming slightly to herself as she placed her hands on Luka’s shoulders. “Huh?” the darker pinkette lifted her head to glance at her lover, but was distracted the next moment as Aria’s fingers dug into her shoulders, searching out the places where it hurt most.

“Ah.~ Ia, that feels _really_ good.~” Luka practically purred as the lighter pinkette dug her fingertips into the sore muscles on her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I know, love.” Aria murmured, moving her hands calmly. “I do it to make you feel better.~”

Luka bent forward to further enjoy the contact, groaning as the nimble fingers worked out a particularly hard knot on her back. “R-right there.~” she moaned softly, her head dropping to her chest in pleasure.

“Lay down.” Aria husked into her girlfriend’s ear, pushing her slightly. Luka complied and stretched herself out on the couch. Aria climbed over the back of the couch and seated herself comfortably on the taller woman’s thighs, continuing with her ministrations.

Luka gave a soft moan of approval as Aria’s fingers moved in circles just below her shoulder blades, working through the knots that had been present since she left the week before. Aria smiled as she felt her love relaxing under her, letting the soothing ministrations lull her into a state of semi-conscious. Knowing that she had caught her prey, the lighter pinkette stood.

“Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom.” she murmured softly, keeping her tone as innocent as possible as she tugged Luka up with her.

“B-but my work-!” Luka murmured, reaching for the papers.

“You can do them tomorrow, Luka.” Aria murmured, stroking her cheek gently. “Right now, you need to relax or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Slowly, Luka followed her girlfriend to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. “Remove your shirt.” Aria called, grabbing her lotions from the master bathroom. “And your bra.” she added as an afterthought.

“I might as well get naked if that’s the case.” Luka joked tiredly.

“Do you want a full body massage?” Aria asked, feigning confusion.

Luka shrugged, not catching on to her girlfriend’s mood. “I don’t think it could hurt at this point.”

Aria hid a jubilant smile and nodded. “Alright, take off everything that would hinder me in making you feel relaxed and then lay on your stomach with your legs spread a few inches apart so I have easy access to each one.”

Coming back into the bedroom, Aria felt a jolt of heat shoot through her. Luka had done exactly as instructed and the large ocean-blue eyes took that moment to caress every aspect of the beautiful body before her. From toe to head, Luka was absolutely gorgeous and it sent a shiver of pleasure through the lighter-haired woman to know that this goddess was all hers.

Making her way to the bed, Aria set down her lotion and straddled Luka’s bare thighs. Slipping from her own shirt because it was beginning to feel constricting with how hot she was, Aria grabbed one of the lotion bottles and smirked. This one was Luka’s favorite scent, Mango Blizzard. Rubbing some between her hands, Aria continued the massage she begun, digging into Luka’s shoulders and making her way up and down her girlfriend’s back, paying some attention to her ribs and biceps as well.

The pair shared a comfortable silence, Luka’s breathing slowly evening out as she allowed the massage to relax her sore and stressed out muscles. Aria made certain that she was hitting the spots that would help Luka relax most, knowing her lover needed the care. She grimaced as she found a large knot in the middle of Luka’s back and allowed a bit more force than usual to get it out.

Luka relaxed fully against the sheets, her body going limp as Aria continued. The woman on top smirked down at her girlfriend, smelling the musk of her dripping center. Even if Luka was tired and wasn’t getting any sexual pleasure from the massage, the pleasure itself would still register in her mind and make her drip with arousal.

And that’s what Aria had been going for. Now, it was time to set the next part of the plan into action. She had purposefully avoided the parts of Luka’s body that would bring her the most pleasure, wanting to relax her girlfriend first. Now that Luka was feeling slightly more refreshed, Aria’s fingers slowly sought out those places on her lover’s back with one hand.

Slowly letting her fingers trail down, Aria grinned as she ran a finger through the sopping wet folds. Luka arched her back, moaning sensually at the touch. The lighter pinkette smirked as she continued her playful stroking, her other hand still working through knots in her lover’s back.

It was a technique she had perfected roughly two years ago. Once she finally learned the different points that brought Luka the most pleasure, she would use her massage techniques to bring her lover to insurmountable heights of pleasure every few months. Luka turned to putty in her hands and was powerless against the pleasure each time and this was no exception.

“Ooh~!” Luka moaned out, her eyes wide as she turned to gaze at the smirk on Aria’s face. Despite the fatigue still plaguing her body, the darker pinkette couldn’t stop herself from reacting to the pleasure. She loved it when Aria would make love to her this way. It brought her unimaginable ecstasy and she woke up without as much soreness in the morning.

Lowering her head to the pillow, she attempted to muffle her whimpers, her fingers clutching desperately at the sheets beneath them. Aria was having none of that and slid two fingers into the warm cavern, wanting to hear Luka scream for her. Luka threw her head back, a loud moan tearing itself from her lips and filling the air.

“Aria!” Luka gasped, wide eyes turning to her girlfriend desperately.

“Yes, my love?” Aria asked sweetly.

“Y-you’re so… _good!_ ~” the darker-haired woman panted, arching as Aria slowly sped up one hand and the other dug deeper into her skin. “ _Please_ don’t stop!”

“I don’t plan on it.” her companion chuckled, adding another finger to the mix and making sky blue eyes roll in rapture.

Luka was close. The sensations battering her body were reaching paramount. Her hands and legs were already shaking as the tingles throughout her body began converging down below. All at once, they reached Aria’s thrusting fingers and exploded, taking Luka with them.

“IA!~” Luka shrieked, her body seizing and convulsing with the pleasure as hot viscous liquid coated Aria’s fingers. Aria beamed triumphantly and slowly helped her girlfriend down from her high, pulling out gently to avoid aftershocks. Sucking at her fingers hungrily, the lighter pinkette looked to Luka curiously.

Sky blue eyes were closed and a serene smile tugged at the corners of Luka’s mouth, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Aria chuckled as she drew the blanket over the sleeping woman, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

Systematically going through the house and turning off lights, Aria stopped when she spotted the large stack of papers still unfinished on the coffee table. Glancing to the bedroom, Aria cocked her head and moved to the papers, smiling slightly.

 


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka decides to thank Aria for the previous night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to figure out how this one should go. It's got a bit more plot than the previous chapter, but sexytimes still abound.
> 
> Shameless thank you smut.

Luka awoke the next morning to her alarm going off for work. Stretching languidly, she glanced to her still snoozing girlfriend and silently slipped from the bed, padding to the bathroom and hopping into the shower, getting herself ready for the day.

She tried not to think about the amount of work she still had left to do on the papers as she grabbed her folder and briefcase, heading for the door. Snagging her keys and jacket from their respective hooks near the door, Luka bit her lip, attempting to work through the best way to finish all of the work expected of her without losing an entire night's worth of sleep. Pulling up to work, the pinkette sighing, conceding to her impending lack of rest as she clocked in and started work on her usual paperwork, leaving the folder of extra for that night.

The office bustled around her as Luka worked mostly on company documents and sorted through the different emails she had received. There were several that were simple greetings from her coworkers that could be answered at a slightly later time, but there were a few company-related emails she needed to attend to.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Aria slowly stirred, blinking the sleep from her eyes and glancing to the other side of the bed. Sighing at finding the cold, empty sheet waiting for her, the creamy pink-haired woman sat up and stretched. Her muscles were slightly sore from the night before, but a few massages to the right pressure points had her feeling better quickly. The perks of being a masseuse before she took her job at the computer company.

Sliding off of the bed, Aria quickly caught herself and glanced to her reflection in the vanity. Not too bad considering the previous night's activities. Her hair was out of sorts, but that could be fixed with a quick shower. However, before she could even think about that, an important call had to be made. A call to one fo the supervisors in a certain law firm…

Luka released a relieved breath as she finished clearing up yet another conflict in the company. Apparently, it was difficult for people in the same unit to even get along in this place. She would have to organize another company-wide meeting in order to discuss proper teamwork and participation. Again.

"Miss Megurine." A voice startled her from her thoughts. Luka glanced up briefly and sat at attention, facing her boss. "Y-yes, Mr. Shion, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, no, that's not necessary." Kaito cleared his throat awkwardly and murmured, "I would like back those papers I assigned you yesterday."

Sky blue eyes widened in panic. "S-sir, I-I haven't-."

"I don't want them finished." Kaito interjected. "I just wish to give them to someone with a lighter workload. You're a hard worker, Megurine, one of the best at what you do. Now, the papers?"

"O-of course." Luka reached into her bag and lifted out the folder she had assigned specifically to those documents. Handing it over to Kaito, she watched him look through them with furrowed eyebrows and wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Miss Megurine, I thought you hadn't finished them?" he stated.

"I-I haven't." the pinkette replied quietly.

"They seem to be finished to me." Kaito showed her the pages and Luka blinked, wondering how that could have happened. "Well, no matter. Thank you for your hard work, Miss Megurine. Have a good afternoon. Oh, and see me before you head home."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Shion." Luka watched him walk away before turning back to her computer in confusion. How had the papers gotten finished?

"Looks like someone's girlfriend really loves her." a voice chuckled nearby. Luka grinned and looked to the partition behind her to see one of her neighbors, Seeu Dahi, smiling at her over the top, her abundance of blonde hair falling forward.

"What do you mean by that, Kitty?" the pinkette asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Well, a little birdie told me that Aria got home last night and from your reaction to the papers being finished, I would say someone decided to give you an 'I'm back home' gift and finished the papers for you."

"That wasn't her 'I'm back home' gift." Luka smirked. "It was probably an apology for seducing me to bed last night."

"Wow. She's not even home a full hour and you're falling for her charm all over again." Seeu laughed. "You two are just too cute."

"Thanks, Kitty." Luka chuckled as well. "I'll have to thank her when I get home."

"Good luck getting her to let you top." the blonde snorted.

"Trust me." Luka smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes that made Seeu pause. "She'll let me top."

Seeu snickered softly and muttered, "Uh oh. I know that look. I almost feel sorry for Ia. _Almost._ "

The rest of the day passed regularly. Luka filled out a large portion of her paperwork, only taking a moment to grab a quick cup of coffee from the break room before getting back to work. Lunch could wait until dinnertime if it meant she finished most of her work. At last, the sun began to set and the clock on the wall ticked six.

Gathering up her things, Luka waved to Seeu and made her way to Mr. Shion's office. Knocking politely, she waited until permission to enter was granted before stepping inside. Kaito turned to her with a small smile on his face and stood. "Miss Megurine, thank you for your hard work today."

"I do as much as everyone else, sir." Luka responded immediately, confused by the sudden praise.

"Yes, but you are quite focused and attentive to your work. You are a wonderful asset to our firm and I wanted to make certain you knew your work was appreciated."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Shion." This was absolutely bizarre. Kaito gave her a nod, indicating that she could go, but before Luka could get back out the door, Kaito cleared his throat.

"Ah, Miss Megurine?" Luka turned back to the azulette curiously, cocking her head. "Please, er, tell your wife that I don't plan to overwork you any further. We both know how Ia can get when it comes to you. She was quite scary over the phone this morning." He had called Aria by her nickname. It was an allowance to drop their professional demeanor for a moment and Luka relaxed slightly. Then, she registered what he had said.

"Kai… Ia and I, we're not married." Luka said slowly.

"Could have fooled me." the bluenette chuckled, winking at her. "Have a nice night, Luka."

"You too." the pinkette chirped, heading for the elevator. Luka knew exactly what she was doing once she got home. The drive was quick as she slithered through traffic and arrived in the driveway easy.

Slipping into the house quietly, Luka glanced around slowly as she removed her shoes, wondering where her girlfriend had gotten to. Noticing a scent in the air, the pinkette sniffed momentarily, guessing that Aria had made dinner and kept some on the stove for her. Walking into the living room, Luka set her bag next to the coffee table and tossed her shirt onto the arm of the couch. Moving toward the bedroom, she discarded her socks near the bathroom and opened the door to find her girlfriend lounging on the bed, reading.

Aria looked up as Luka entered, smiling at the darker pinkette. "Hello, Luka." She chirped. "Have you eaten?"

"I can't say that I have." Luka replied, slipping out of her skirt and tossing it into the hamper. "I'm not feeling hungry right now." Clad only in her undergarments and tie, Luka slunk onto the bed, removing the book from her girlfriend's hands and whispering, "I think I need to work up an appetite first."

Aria's mouth suddenly went dry, seeing the darkened blue eyes moving closer. Luka's gaze was ironically hungry as she slid the robe from her girlfriend's shoulders, relishing at each inch of lightly tanned skin that became available to her eyes. The lighter pinkette gulped slightly, soft hands caressing her shoulders. "I-I t-take it you're, uh…"

"Craving something else, yes." Luka husked, leaning down to nip Aria's shoulder as she leaned the shorter woman back.

Aria groaned as Luka slid a hand between her breasts, leaning up to eye her lover. A slight blush colored Aria's cheeks as Luka simply stared at her, taking in every bit of beauty laid out before her. Subconsciously, the lighter pinkette brought her hands up to wrap around underneath her breasts.

Sky blue eyes narrowed and Luka reached out, taking the hands in one of her own and lowering them so she could see her girlfriend in her entirety. The taller woman scoured her girlfriend's body, taking in each detail of the lightly tanned skin. Aria took a deep breath as Luka's hands slid up her abdomen to cup her breasts. A single rough squeeze and Aria arched upward with a groan.

"You like that?" Luka smirked down at her. Aria nodded with a soft exhale. "Good."

The tips of Luka's fingers dug in again, kneading the malleable flesh between her hands as Aria groaned beneath her. Luka loved having Aria like this, moaning and breathless beneath her with only a few touches. The ocean blue eyes gazing up at her in want only added to the sensation of these kinds of sessions. However, in these sessions, there was something that made it even better.

Leaning back on her heels, Luka waited for Aria's eyes to focus on her before she gave a simple order. "Over."

Aria stared at her for a beat before lifting up. She removed her robe completely and tossed it from the bed before turning over onto her stomach. Luka slipped a hand underneath of Aria and lifted her so she was on her hands and knees. Moving her knees on either side of Aria's legs and arching over the smaller woman's body, Luka took Aria's soft breasts in her hands again, squeezing more roughly than before.

"So soft." Luka purred, licking up Aria's neck. "Soft and warm. Is that just for me?"

Aria whimpered. Luka's fingers were digging into her flesh at just the right spots. Her nerves tingled where Luka dug her nails in. Nodding emphatically, she gasped as long fingers closed around both of her nipples and yanked. The heat skipped her stomach and went straight for her core. Trembles subtly traveled up her spine as Luka continued pulling and twisting her nipples into hard nubbins.

Aria's musk was beginning to fill the air around them and Luka sniffed the musky grassy aroma deeply. There was no doubt her girlfriend was absolutely soaked and ready for her, but she would draw this out just a little longer. Trailing her teeth over Aria's shoulder, licking over the area as her hands encompassed Aria's breasts again to squeeze them once more.

There! Aria squirmed slightly, pressing herself against Luka, thrusting her chest forward further into the pale hands groping at her. It was so good. Her entrance was pulsing and ready to be filled. That was the signal Luka needed.

Luka's hands slid from Aria's chest to her belly and down to cup her pelvis, stroking the sensitive mound and applying pressure on each downward stroke. Aria shuddered. It was _just_ close enough to her clit to cause her entrance to clench, but _just_ far enough away to make her ache for contact. Luka understood her body too well.

One of Luka's hands slid from Aria's front around to caress her girlfriend's firm round rear. Rolling her hips against the tanned cheeks, Luka repressed a groan and allowed her hand to trail down between Aria's legs. Running her fingers through the slick wetness, she grinned at the high-pitched whine Aria released.

Aria moaned, grinding herself against Luka's finger desperately. She was burning so badly for Luka to touch her, slide into her and make her utterly lose her mind. Lowering her head, Aria drew in deep breaths and tried to remain grounded. She succeeded until Luka's finger began poking at her entrance.

"There!" she breathed. "There!"

Luka chuckled and murmured, "You want me inside?"

Aria nodded eagerly, biting her lip as she hoped Luka would finally pound her the way she needed it now.

"Are you sure you want it?" Luka breathed against her neck, her finger circling the entrance and dipping into it, but not going too far inside.

"Yes!" Aria panted. "Oh yes! I want it, Luka! I want it!"

Exuding an air of nonchalance, the darker-haired woman shrugged, the motion sending her finger sliding through the wetness. "Very well. If you're certain." Her finger pressed into the puckered skin before sinking deep into her lover.

Aria gasped, feeling shocks spark up her spine. It was rare that Luka was willing to be this dominant with her. More often, they were a give and take pair during lovemaking. However, just like the effects Aria's special style of lovemaking left Luka a mushy mess, Luka often reduced Aria to a whimpering, desperate puddle of desire whenever she made love to her this way.

Luka pressed her body into her lover's back, bringing her chin to rest on the bottom woman's shoulder as she began slow thrusts into the lighter pinkette. A hungry smile played at her lips as she flicked her tongue out to taste the salty tang of sweat on Aria's skin. She loved doing this. It was always thrilling feeling the heavy pants rise against her chest, hearing the breathless moans and whimpers filling the humid air around them.

"There you go." She murmured, her husky voice mixing with Aria's breathless moans. "Now what do you say?"

"Th-thank you." Aria groaned. She could practically see the smug smirk her girlfriend was sporting behind her. The lighter-haired woman couldn't deny that she enjoyed being treated like this, especially when Luka's body felt _so good_ against her own.

Luka licked her lips, her digit already soaked from how wet her lover was. At this rate, she knew it wouldn't take too long for her Ia to beg for more. Dark blue eyes faded to pitch black at the thought of hearing her sweet girlfriend's voice pleading with her. Her saliva glands went into overdrive and the darker-haired woman had to stop herself from biting down on Aria's shoulder, not wanting to cause too much pain. Instead, she nipped carefully at the delicate, tanned skin, licking over each spot afterward.

It was getting so hot. Aria ground backward against Luka's finger, desperate for more friction. The slender digit wasn't enough and Luka knew it. Of course, Aria knew what her girlfriend wanted, knew how turned on Luka got whenever she begged, but she was going to make the other woman work for it.

Of course, making her work for it was taking a toll on Aria as well…

Groaning in want, the lighter pinkette finally conceded to her needs and whimpered softly, "Please."

Luka's ears twitched and she leaned closer. She could feel the constricting tightness around her finger, signaling that Aria was close to orgasm, but the pace and girth inside her would only keep her at the edge, not push her over. Licking at the trembling throat beside her, Luka chuckled. "What was that?"

Aria bit her lip a moment before trying again. "P-please?"

"Please what, Ia?" Luka felt her own body trembling. Unfortunately, at this angle, it was difficult to straddle one of her girlfriend's thighs, so she would have to wait patiently for her turn.

"Please…" Aria leaned down to bite the pillow as she took deep breaths. "Please give me more."

The taller woman hummed a moment, continuing her slow pace in and out of her girlfriend. "I don't know…"

"Luka, please!" Aria gasped, knowing that more begging was needed if she was going to get Luka to let her reach completion. "Please, I need more!"

"I don't think you want it enough." Luka purred, continuing her steady pace. She twisted her wrist just slightly and felt her lover shudder beneath her. "Convince me."

The lighter pinkette panted heavily, her chest constricting with the pleasure coursing through her body. This was torture. Sweet, delicious, sensual torture and, despite herself, Aria was enjoying every second of it. However, the increased heat in the pit of her stomach screamed out to her and the bottom pinkette arched her back wantonly.

"Luka, I need you faster, darling!" Tears of pleasure brimmed ocean blue eyes as Aria finally dared to look back. Darkened blue eyes met her gaze and the lighter pinkette felt herself go weak at the desire in that gaze. "Please!" she choked out, her entire body shaking with the incoming release of energy. "Please, I need _more!_ "

Luka chewed on it a moment, watching the tan woman beneath her squirm and gasp. Leaning down, she pressed her entire body against Aria's, licking a slow trail up the latter's neck. "Alright." She sighed. "I suppose you have earned it." Feeling the tightening in her lover's core, Luka smiled and quickly slid another finger into the moist cavern, feeling the expected convulsions begin.

Aria's breath caught as she felt just what she needed. Luka had begun to speed up with the insertion of the second finger and it was all the lighter pinkette could do not to fall over the edge immediately. Drawing in a few hoarse, ragged breaths, Aria felt the sharp tingles in her stomach reach paramount and succumbed willingly to the pleasure taking hold of her body.

Passion exploded through her every cell, sharp convulsions tearing through her form as a long, drawn-out moan filled the air around her. Ocean blue eyes rolled in ecstasy as Aria clutched at the sheets, her nails tearing small holes in the fabric as she arched downward. Heat shot up and down the length of her body, filling her and warming her, burning the breathy gasps from her lungs.

Luka watched her lover come undone beneath her and could hardly stop her own release from happening. She could feel the wetness coating her upper thighs and all she wanted was to ride Aria to her own release, but she needed to make sure her girlfriend knew how loved she was. Kissing the back of Aria's shoulders, Luka slowed her hand, bringing her girlfriend down gently from her high.

Drawing deep breaths, Aria turned her head as her body flopped completely to the comforter. Luka slid her finger from the quivering walls around them and licked them clean, eyeing the other woman nonchalantly. Aria let out a soft laugh and she asked, "So, what did I do to deserve that?"

"You completed my work." Luka murmured, lying beside her. "Best girlfriend ever."

"I did kind of owe you." Aria shrugged, snuggling into the taller woman.

"Well then, I should let you seduce me to bed more often." Luka chuckled, throwing an arm over her girlfriend's tanned back calmly.


End file.
